Diary of a City Boy
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: On Hiatus. Zac -Jack- befriended a friendly old man when he visited the small town of Mineral Town. But, when he goes back, he finds out he's been given more than a farm, but a whole new life.. Updates as often as I can write them! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I am not a farmer, I never wanted to be one, and I didn't grow up anywhere near a farm. I am just a big city kid with big city dreams. So, imagine how I felt when my parents told me we were going to Mineral town. Farm boy central.

"You'll love it, Zac!" my mother told me in the car. I sat brooding in the backseat. Yes, I wasn't happy.

"..." I said nothing and I didn't plan on saying a thing. I was just a little kid from the city, what did I want with any sort of farmlife?

"Come on, son." my father chimed in, smiling back at me from the drivers seat, "You'll have fun if you just try and enjoy the wide open space and fresh air."

I stayed quiet as I stared out the window. I would have proteted if I hadn't been so eager to see what there was in this town, why my parents had been so eager to take the weekend off to come here. Though, I had overheard them talking about finding me a friend.

Finally, after hours of being in the silence of the car-that I provided of course- we made it to Mineral town. It was a quiet little town, not many people lived there, and everyone knew everyone. The fact that it was so small was what got me most, but I was most fascinated by the small mountain- the locals called it Mother Hill- and the mine by the waterfall. They also had a strong belief in the "Harvest Goddess." Ha! Sometimes I wondered how these people could live.

We left our car behind the inn, Doug's Inn was the name, and headed inside. We had come for the fireworks festival at the beginning of the summer. Everyone seemed pumped. I guess it was all they had to look forward to, but then, I wanted to go home.

"Welcome!" the owner greeted us, Doug, of course, was his name "So nice to have visitors!"

My mother smiled at him "Thank you! It's a lovely little town."

I tuned them out as they headed inside. I remember my father saying to go find someone to play with, my mother feeling worried, and Doug telling her there was nothing to worry about. Then they went inside and I was left alone.

The quiet of the street started to bug me. I clenched my fists around my backpack and started to walk. I then started to hear laughter, and it sounded like children. As I stopped walking, I saw a group of kids playing in the town square, I assumed. I stood, sort of hidden behind a bench, as I listened to them.

"Ow! Let go, Karen!" a little red head boy said. He was a real carrot top.

The girl he must have been talking about, was sitting ontop of him, she held his arm twisted back. Her long brown hair hid her face, but I could see her smirk. She let him go and stood "Dont be a baby, Rick." she taunted.

The boy, Rick, looked like he was about to cry "Your always doing that!" he complained.

I looked away from them to see a few other kids. Another with long red hair, in a braid though. She was a girl, obviously. She sat with a girl with short pink hair, both laughing at Rick and Karen. Then there was a little boy on a far off bench, his hat pushed down over his face, sitting with an older man.

I shook my head and walked away from them again. They all knew each other, grew up together. I was just some tourist kid staying for a few days. And if I wasn't going to stay, I had to find my way to Mother Hill. Walking down one path, it was a road yet no one drove in this town, I could see an opening up ahead of me. The closer I got, the better I saw what it was. Not a clearing in the forest, like I had wanted.

No, it was a huge farm.

I sighed, as I turned away. I must have gone the wrong way somewhere. I turned back to go back to the inn, when I realized I was lost. I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I was just a kid, and I wanted to go home.

"Whats wrong little guy?" I heard a voice say to me "Are you lost?"

I looked up and saw an old man looking at me. I wiped my face and nodded.

He gave a friendly smile and nodded "I see. Well, let's call your parents. This is your number on the bag right?"

I looked at the bag in my back and remembered. Oh yeah, that is their number. I nodded and followed him as he led the way into the little house.

It was a small house, not more than one room, a table in the center and a bed inthe corner. There was a little tv next to the bed, but I was sure it didn't get many channels. A chest in another corner, a sock hook, a calendar, and a journal. It was a quiant little house. When he came back to me, I didn't realize he had already called my parents.

"Their on their way here now. It'll be alright, ok?" he said. His dog barked loudly.

I looked at them and smiled "Alright." I told him.

Not much longer, my parents came back, worried sick.

"Oh Zac! Thank goodness!" she hugged me. She smiled at the old man "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you!" my father said "We're from the city, you see. We were just on vacation and wanted to show our son this town and all. We figured the country air would be good for him."

The old man seemed to enjoy that "Oh really? Then why not let him stay a few days here on my farm."

That seemed to excite my parents. I'll admit, I was a little excited too.

"You wouldn't mind at all?" my father asked.

The old man laughed "Not at all! I live alone, you see. So he wouldn't be bothering anyone."

"Then it's settled." my mother said. She smiled at me, as if remembering my opinion mattered, "Do you want to stay Zac?"

When I first arrived here, I probably would have said no, seeing as I hated it and just wanted to go home. But at that moment, I started to feel a sort of kinship with the old farmer. The world works in mysterious ways, so maybe I was meant to end up here. I looked up at the three adults standing over me, eager to hear my response, and nodded quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Old man Daren showed me his farm and all the animals he had on it. He did have very many, but I still enjoyed it. He had a big cow, a big horse- both of which I got to ride on- a few chickens- they don't like being chased- and an old dog. I may have been a city kid, but I was startig to forget the glitter of the city.

There was also a little girl who used to come by and see me while I was there. I didn't see her much, and for the life of me I don't remember her. But, she was really sad when I left.

"Have you been having fun, Zac?" Old man Daren asked me the last night I stayed.

I nodded with a smile "Yeah. I like it here." I told him.

He laughed brightly "Thats good to hear! I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." he sighed and I could tell he was sad "I don't have a grandchildren or anything, you see. So, how about writing an old man a letter once in a while?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly. I'd never had a penpal before. And I didn't care that he was old.

"Great! Here's my address then." he wrote it down and stuck it in my bag. Then he spent the whole night talking about the people in town, before I fell asleep.

The next morning my parents came, and we left. We said our goodbyes to the little town, and I promised to return someday. I almost regretted leaving for the city again. Everywhere we went on this vacation wasn't as great as being on that big farm had been. It was just so peaceful. Besides, I didn't even get to see the forest and the mines and all of that. So, that was my other excuse for coming back.

Over the years, I continued to write to that old man, telling him about all the things I was doing. In return, he would tell me about all the people, new and old, that would come and go. As I got older, I reminisced on his stories of births, marriages, deaths, and people moving to town. None of my own stories were as interesting as his. I truly treasures our friendship.

That is, until it came to a stop when he stopped writing. I thougt maybe it was just a busy year for him so I didn't say anything or worry. But, after a few months, I wrote a few more times. Something was up. I tried to remember the last letter I wrote to him. I hadn't offended him, right?

Finally, after about half a year, I decided to pay him a visit.

I had just turned 22 in the fall of the last year, and I had been trying to find a place to live. I didn't want to be dependent on my parents forever. But, anyway, I took a train as close to the town as I could, and walked the rest of the way, with my little puppy, Shigure. It's streets were just as I remembered them. Nothing had changed in almost 12 years. Only now, I didn't hear childrens laughter and no one greeted me. No one even knew I was there. But, none of that mattered to me. As I walked down the familiar street to where the farm was, I kept wondering if something wasn't wrong.

I knew it was when I reached the farm.

It looked as it had been abandoned for a long time. The field was overrun with weeds and rocks. Shigure ran all around, barking at all of the trees and weeds. I frowned as I looked around, at a loss for words. No sounds of animals, no one here. What happened?

"Hey! You can't be here!" I jumped at the sound of a little man yelling at me. I turned and saw the mayor rushing towards me. He was a portly little man, "The owner of this farm died a while back, you can't just waltz in here!

I looked at him in shock "What? He died?" I shook my head as my heart fell. I should have known something like this would happen. He was old, after all.

The mayor looked surprised "Huh? Did you know him?"

I nodded with a frown "Yeah. He let me stay with him as a kid. I'd been writing to him ever since."

He nodded "I see. You two were writing each other then."-he had a habit of pointing out the obvious, I noticed- "Lets see, he died about six months back, I reckon. He wrote in his will 'I leave my farm and everything on it, to Zac.'"

This surprised me. He left it to me? Then I remembered how he said he didn't have any grandchildren or kids for that matter.

"So," he went on, "until we find who that person is, the farm will go untouched and untended." he sighed.

I looked at him, an idea struck me, that I wasn't too sure about, "Wait, what if you find this Zac kid? Then what?"

"He gets everything you see. This farm and everything on it."

I put my hand on my head and looked up at the sky "Ah, geez..." I sighed. I couldn't help but feel really worried. This was not something I could handle, no way in Hell.

The mayor blinked "Wait, are you Zac?" he smiled so big when I nodded "Thats great! Then you can take over the farm!"

I waved my hands in front of me "Wait wait wait!" I said "What if I don't want this?"

He looked at me curiously "Then the farm will be torn down, and the town will be no more."

I sighed and thought for a minute as I dropped my arms. After a moment, I nodded "Alright. I'll take over then."

The mayor jumped for joy "How wonderful! I will go and let everyone know!" and with that, he ran off.

I sighed and looked out over the field "Damn." I said to Shigure as he ran over and sat on my foot "Looks like we're going to be busy, buddy."

He barked and ran off again. And I was alone. Only thing different from the last time I was here, besides the fact that I'm older, there was no one here to comfort me. Staring at the ground, I headed inside to call my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

That same day, after I told my mother what was going on, I decided to walk around town, maybe meet the people. Shigure followed close behind me as I turned the first corner. The first building I saw, I went into. It was a blacksmith.

Inside, I could see a counter and an oven in the back. There was an old man with a hammer, the clanging ringing in the shop. I walked up to the counter and raised a hand "Uh..." I started.

"Yo, grandfather!" another boy came into the shop, his hat pushed down over his face, "I finished the tool..." he caught sight of me "Who are you?"

I started to say something when the old man spoke this time "Can't you see that I am busy, Gray? Go out and find more ores!" he yelled. The other boy scoffed and went out again. I wasted no time and ran out after him.

Once we got outside, he yelled out in frustration "Damn it! Why can't he see the good I can do!" he yelled.

I just stared at him "Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say.

Then he sighed and looked at me "Ive never seen you before. Are you that new farm guy? The one mayor Thomas mentioned?"

I nodded. Finally, some normal introductions, "That's right. I'm Zac."

"I see. Well, I'm Gray. Nice to meet you I suppose." he nodded "But, I have to be off, so I guess I'll talk to you again sometime." and he walked off. I barely had time to say anything, goodbye even, before he was gone.

I sighed and continued on down the street. Seemed like everyone was busy today. Maybe I should just say hi another day...

"Come back!" I heard a voice yell. I turned just in time to be knocked back by a large chicken.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I caught the bird. It was frantic for a minute, but then was calm as it looked at me.

I looked up as a girl with long pink hair ran over, she stopped to catch her breath, then spoke "Oh I'm sorry! Randal is always getting away like that."

I sat the bird down in front of me and shook my head "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could catch him." I laughed.

She smiled at me "Im glad too. But, I've never seen you before. Are you that new guy at the farm?" she tilted her head in a sort of cute way.

I nodded "That's right. My name is Zac." I told her.

She smiled "Oh, then it's nice to meet you Zac. My name is Popuri. I live here with my mother and brother. We own the chicken store."

I smiled "I noticed that much." I told her, looking down at the chicken between us. She laughed.

"Popuri! Did you catch him!" another voice called. We both looked behind her to see a guy with red hair running to us. The carrot top guy.

"Yes, well, actually Zac caught him." Popuri told the guy.

He looked at me curiously and smiled "Zac? Oh, then you must be the guy the mayor mentioned."

I nodded "That would be me."

He smiled all big and stuff "Great! I'm Rick, it's nice to meet you!"

"Sure seems like you guys have our hands full." I said to them.

Rick smiled "Yeah. We always have our work. It's not easy, but it is fun." he laughed as he picked up the chicken and ran off "Come on Popuri!"

Popuri sighed and smiled at me "Guess we should get back. Thanks again Zac!" she called as she ran off.

I waved to them as they disappeared somewhere in the big open yard, then went back along my merry way. I passed a few buildings, but continued until I came to the town square.


	4. Chapter 4

The square was just as I had remembered it as a kid, as was everything else in this tiny town. The only thing really different was the people. They all seemed older and there were a few kids too. Springtime in this town seemed really peaceful.

The square was empty, as I expected, so I headed straight through and took a left onto an empty street. Though, they were all empty really. I started to wonder just how many people lived here, when I reached the Inn.

Doug's Inn was just as I had remembered as a kid, even if I didn't see much of it back then. As I approached the door, it swung open and a guy with brown hair walked out. He looked depressed as anything.

I stood still as he came out and closed the door. He didn't see me as he started to walk, so I walked up next to him, "Hey." I said.

He jumped a bit and looked at me, "Hi..." he looked away then stopped and really looked at me, a smile on his face "Your that new guy, right? On the farm?"

I smiled back and nodded "That's right. I'm Zac. It's nice to meet you."

He nodded "Same here. I'm Cliff. I came here not too long ago myself."

I tilted my head "Oh? You live here then?"

Cliff nodded "That's right. I like this town and the people in it. So, as long as I have money, I'm gonna keep staying at the inn. But..." he sighed and looked away "Its gotten harder lately..."

"You don't have a job?" I asked him. It seemed pretty obvious to me.

He shook his head "No. It's not easy to find a job."

I shrugged "I'll keep an eye out for you." I told him. Why not? He seemed like a nice guy.

He looked at me, his expression brighter "You would do that for me?"

I smiled and nodded "Sure. I'll be here for a while myself. Since I have the farm, a part time job doesn't really suit me."

He smiled big and shook my hand hard, shaking my whole body "Thank you so much! Oh, I should get going. Bye Zac! Thank you!" he called as he ran off.

I smiled and watched him as he ran off up the road. Not too far was a tall building. I could only guess that it was the church. I put my hands back in my pockets as I headed back towards Doug's Inn. Was I really going back to see if he remembered me? Or was I just going because it was the only place I recognized? Either way, I was going.

I headed inside and immidiately felt uncomfortable. There was a small group sitting around a table on the left. One of them looked like a mailman and a few other people. There was a couple on the right side of the room too. I stood with my back to the door, leaning on it, contemplating whether I should leave.

"Hey! Zac!" a voice called out to me. I looked up to see Doug, the inns owner, head towards me. With a sigh, I walked towards him. Looks like he remembered me after all.

I gave a smile "Mr Doug, it's good to see you." I said, shaking his hand as we reached each other.

Doug laughed "My! You certainly have grown. But please, no formality. Just call me Doug." he led me to the counter towards the back of the room. It was long, but had only a cash register and an old phone.

I smiled wider as he returned behind the counter "Doug it is then."

Doug smiled and nodded "Right you are. So, I heard your taking over the farm." he patted my shoulder as I frowned slightly "I'm sorry to hear about Daren. He was a good man, indeed."

I forced a smile and nodded once "Yeah. Especially if he offered to take in a city boy like me, if even for a few days."

Doug smiled "Now that's the way to think. Now," he straightened up, "can I get you something? Something to eat? Some wine? Are you even old enough to drink?"

I just gave a laugh and waved my hand "I'm 22, but, I'm alright. I should get going, anyway. I'm just getting myself familiar with the town."

Doug nodded "What better way than to walk around yourself. Alright, take care then!" he called as I started for the door.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder with a wave. When I turned back to the door, I ran I to someone and had something spill all over me. "Wha-?" I stumbled back and looked at who I ran into.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! God I'm such a klutz." said the girl. I looked at her for a moment. She had her long red hair tied back in a braid, just like when she was younger.

I quickly composed myself and shook my head "Oh, no, no. It was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." I rubbed my head as I looked down at my shirt, wet with something that smelled a lot like wine.

Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the counter "Either way, let me at least help you get cleaned up."

As we passed Doug, he gave a sigh "Ann, what have you done now?"

The girl, Ann, rolled her eyes "Just give me a hand, will you? We'll need to wash his shirt before the wine stains it."

Doug sighed and folded his arms "Alright, take him into the back. The washer should be working fine. I'll be back with a clean shirt."

Ann nodded and pulled me through a door into the back, "Come on." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were through the door, she sat me in a chair and told me to take my shirt off. A bit reluctant at first, I finally agreed and slipped the shirt over my head. The scent of the wine filled my nose and made me cough.

"What?" Ann started as she took my shirt, "You don't like wine?"

I rubbed my arm, a bit nervous and uncomfortable "Not really. I don't drink much. But, that's only because it makes me sick."

She chuckled "Lightweight much?"

I sighed and sat back "Yeah. I got made fun of at bars in the city with my friends all the time."

Ann smiled and sat in the chair beside me "So you must be Zac then?"

I nodded "And your Ann."

She smiled and nodded "Guess you noticed. My father couldn't stop talking about you after te mayor told us you were coming to take over the farm. Seeing the way you two were talking, it was almost like you were long time friends or something." she laughed.

I had to laugh too "Something like that. Though, I'm really surprised he remembered me since it's been at least 12 years."

I looked at her as she watched me. She smiled "Well, he does have a good memory." she let out another laugh, then said, "Whats it like in the city, anyway?"

I gave her a curious look "Heh, well, it's the same as here really. Only more buildings and people and everyone has a car."

She nodded "Sounds interesting. I've never been to the city."

"Really?"

"Really."

It was then, as I was watching her, that I realized how different she was. When I had seen her when she was younger, she still seemed juvenile, young. But now, she was older. She had grown into a more mature woman. Her blue eyes showed the experience she had working at the inn. But, was she a maid or did she cook? I had no way of knowing.

Realizing my stare on her, she blushed slightly and looked away "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I tilted my head "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was jut remembering something."

I looked away, but we bother jumped as the door opened and he father came in. He smiled as he looked at us, then gave a peculiar look "Something happen?"

I quickly stood, feeling more awkward than I should have. As I walked over to Doug, he handed me a plain white shirt "Thanks, but I really should get going. Places to go, people to meet. Thanks for everything, though." I smiled and gave a bow. After a slipped the shirt on, I headed out into the, now empty, inn. I heard them both call out farewells before I was finally gone.


	6. Chapter 6

One awkward situation led to another. I found myself thinking of Ann as I walked to the clinic. Once inside, I was greeted by a small boy.

"Hey mister! Hold this!" he told me, handing me a small cage.

I took it, though curious as to why "O..okay... Why should I-?" but he left before I could finish. With a sigh I looked into the cage. It held a longhorn grasshopper. I raised an eyebrow, but jumped at the voice.

"Hey! Why do you have that in here?" a girl yelled.

I jumped and looked up as a girl came running up to me. I looked from the bug to the girl and shook my head, sitting the cage on the ground "Whoa whoa! You got me all wrong!" I told her.

She stopped and gave me a confused look "And who are you exactly?"

I sighed "My name is Zac. That kid just gave me this grasshopper and ran out."

She looked angry at what I told her. I took a step back as she said "That little brat!" she then looked at me and just smiled "Sorry, that was my brother, he's always bring bugs in here when he knows I hate them. My names Elli."

I just nodded "Elli, its nice to meet you. I'm new in town, so I'm just... exploring a bit." I told her with a shrug.

She nodded and took the cage from me, her expression disgusted, "I can tell your new. Not many people take things from Stu willingly. But, whatever. I'm sure your busy." she said with a smile, "If you ever need medical help, the doctor and I are always here."

I smiled at her, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." I said. That being said, I headed out.

Outside, I could tell it was already getting late. Time sure flies here. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. The shirt smelled a bit like the inside of the inn, like home-cooking. I gave a smile as I walked down the street. It made me think of home. A bark at my feet reminded me where I was. I looked down at little Shigure.

"Where have you been?" I asked him with a smile. I just knelt down and scratched his head as he barked at me.

"Well, this is new."

I looked up to see a girl standing over me, her arms folded. She had long brown hair, her bangs blond, and her eyes bright green. She looked at me as if confused as to why I was standing, or rather kneeling, in the middle of the road. I picked Shigure up in my arms and gave a little smile.

"Oh, sorry, was I in the way or something?" I asked her.

The girl shook her head "No. I was just heading home and I noticed you here. Never seen you before."

I rubbed my head. Of course that's all it was, "Sorry, I took over the farm. I'm Zac."

The girl smiled "Oh, so your the guy the mayor mentioned. Well, its nice to meet you. I'm Karen, I help out at the general store."

I nodded, "I guess I'll see you quite a bit then."

Karen gave a playful smile and brushed my cheek with her hand as she passed by "If you want. See yah." she said. I felt my face get hot as she was gone. I shook my head. This day just gets more ridiculous. By then, I was ready to go home, so, I headed on back to my farm. Shigure barked as I walked, jumping from my arms and running ahead of me.

My thoughts drifted back to Ann, the scent of the shirt flying back into my nostrils. Maybe I would stop by the Inn tomorrow. I did need to get my shirt back.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I got back home, I stood in front of my house and looked out over my land.

My land. Two words I never thought I would say. I looked up at the sky, the sun setting and the sky getting darker. I could hear Shigure barking in the distance, just before seeing a flock of birds fly off. I chuckled and started to walk.

The farm was a lot bigger than I remember. Which is weird when you think about it. It sort of made me feel bad for my old friend. He worked this entire farm all on his own. I frowned as I looked over the large and long field before me, strewn with many rocks and different weeds. I could picture Daren out in the field chopping away at weeds and cursing them out. I laughed to myself. Maybe that was because I remember him doing that when I was here. It made me happy to have a memory, but sad to think he's really gone.

It wasn't until I reached the end of the field, finally, that I realize just how far I had walked. Looking back, my house looked a lot smaller. Just where had I wandered to? I was still on the farm, but damn, this place is huge! I turned back and looked ahead. I tilted my head, noticing the tiny river that was flowing by then. I must've been too lost in thought to hear the water rushing by. There was a bridge too, and I could bet it led right into the forest. As I started to walk towards it, I got this strange feeling. It could've been just because it was already so dark out. But, the forest across the little bridge seemed really ominous. I tilted my head and took another step to go in and take a look, when a heavy hand dropped on my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, stumbling back. I hit something big and looked up to see a tall muscular guy laughing at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said, still laughing.

I stood up straight and rubbed my head, "I-It's no worries. I wasn't all that scared." I told him with a nervous laugh. Curious this time, I looked him over again, "Uh, was there something you needed?"

Looking like he had just remembered he needed his car keys after he walked out of the house, he smiled at me, "That's right! I came down here to tell you about shipping out to the city and selling your crops. But, I'm Zack first off." he said, holding his hand out.

I shook his hand with a smile, his big meaty, break-my-hand hand, "Well, as coincidence would have it, I'm Zac. Just a 'C'" I told him.

Zack laughed heartily and slapped my back. Hard. It made me cringe, "Then your the city boy the Mayor mentioned! Let me tell you, Daren used to talk about you all the time, rest his soul. Tell you what, kid," he started, putting his arm around my neck and puling me back towards the house, "That man talked about you all the time, like you were his own kid, or somethin'."

I smiled as I tried to keep up, but he was basically dragging me back anyway, "Heh, its strange to think he would do that. We were just good friends, writing letters since I was a child."

He smiled at me and stopped, letting me go, "Well, you definitely had a good friend in 'im." he said, "Daren was an honest man, and the hardest worker I've ever seen at his age.

I nodded, "Its just hard to believe he's really gone." I said with a sad smile. It really was hard to believe. I wanted to get out here to see him, I should have sooner.

"Well," Zack said, finally breaking my silence, "This here is the bin you just need to put your crops and such in. Your in luck, we made it bigger for Daren just before he died. So, there's plenty of space!"

I looked down at the box he was leaning on. It didn't really seem like much to me. I looked up at Zack and asked, "So, how exactly does this work?"

Zack smiled and shook his head "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be by around 6 pm every day to pick up whatever you have and I'll take it to the city with me. That's my job." he said, his smiled bright despite it being so dark out.

I smiled and nodded "Alright, I'll leave it to you then."

Zack gave a thumbs up as he started to head out, "I'll leave the money you make from it in the box beneath your mailbox. Be sure and check it! See yah 'round!" he called, heading up the road. With a smile, I headed inside the little house.

The simple little house looked exactly the way i remembered it. The bed, the TV, the low table and pillow-chair, and the little kitchen and door to the bathroom. Somehow, it felt like home. It was definitely bigger than any apartment I would have gotten in the city with no job. As I sat at the little table, I heard the doggie door flap and Shigure barking as he ran over to me. I rubbed his head with a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Sure, it was quiet and there wasn't much to do. The TV probably only got local channels, which was probably only about three, but, it already started to feel like home.

It was then that I noticed the Journal sitting beside the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I awoke to a loud sound. I lifted my head from the old pillow and looked wearily around. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. Did I imagine it? I knew i didnt when I heard it again. Shigure even woke up and rushed out, barking like a mad dog, which I think he was. With a sigh, I stood and walked over to the door, daring not to look at the clock. I opened it to mind a short, familiar man.

"Good morning, Zac!" The Mayor said, cheerful as always.

I tried to look happy to see him, "Morning, Mayor." I said, suppressing a yawn. Even behind him the so-called-morning protested. The sun wasn't even up yet. Guess I was going to have to get used to this, "Was there something I could help you with?"

The Mayor, bless his heart, shook his head "No, I was just checking in." he said. I nodded slowly and he went on, "We haven't had many people move in like you, so I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with everything and the town."

I blinked. Well, that actually was nice of him. I just smiled and rubbed my head, "Thanks. I think I've got a handle on things. Theres just a few things I want to check out today."

The Mayor smiled and nodded, looking really delighted, "Great! If you ever have any questions, I'm sure you could ask anyone in town. Or, maybe Old Daren left something for you. Well, I better be off then." and with that, he walked away.

I leaned in the doorjam until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. I folded my arms and thought and stared down, lost in thought.

...

I stood and walked over to the bed in the corner. The journal sat on the endtable beside it. Sitting on the bed, I picked the journal up and lifted it. I flipped through the pages, but found them all empty. I sighed, a bit confused, and closed it. Then, I noticed something had fallen out of it. It looked like a note. Sitting the journal back on the endtable, I picked the note up, a picture attached to the back. I couldn't help but smile.

The picture was of Daren and myself, that weekend I spent on this farm. I remembered taking the picture. Right after taking it, his old dog tackled me to the ground. At the time, the dog was younger, much younger. I guessed it must have died before Daren did. I was right, as I opened the note and read it to myself, Daren's voice speaking in my head.

"Zac, your letters have always made this old man happy. Being alone on this farm, I forgot what it was like to interact with one so young as you. Most of the young'uns around here don't come around much. Their all busy on their own. Their all about your age, I reckon. Fresh young adults, out in the world. I wish for you to run my farm once I am gone. I know this will be the last letter I will write. I had a feeling it wsn't going to be much longer after Gary died. The old dog was almost 18 years old, rest his soul. I only wish I could have sent this letter to you to tell you this. Thank you for all those kind words, and all the wonderful letters. You were always like the son I never had. Be safe, and Have fun, Daren."

The penmanship as it reached the end become more and more jagged. I could tell this must have been the last thing he ever wrote. Something hit my hand and I looked down to see a little drop of water resting on my hand. As I looked up at the ceiling, curious that maybe the roof was leaking, I felt the tears stream down my face. That old man was the best friend any man, boy, or child could ask for. And I never realized how much I really missed him.

...

I opened my eyes and closed the door, walking back inside. The sun was starting to peak over the trees. I quickly got dressed and headed out into the morning. First, I was going to explore the forest a little. Then, I was going to ask the priest at the church about Daren's grave. I should pay my respects, after all.

"Shigure! Lets go!" I called out to him. He ran over to me as we walked back towards that little bridge over the river. One quick look over the overrun field again, and I was determined more than ever to do what Daren wished for me to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the river and through the woods, right? Only, this isn't a fairy tale. I wasn't going to grandmothers house, I was just going into the forest. I did go over the river. But, the forest didn't seem all too friendly. Though, it could have just been the fact that it was early and the sun hadn't quite shone through the trees yet. Shigure didn't seem phased, he just bolted ahead and off onto a side path.

"Hey, wait!" I called, running after him. I couldn't let him get hurt, he's only a puppy, after all. I heard his barking, then. He had stopped and found something, but what?

Once I reached him, I saw what.

In the clearing there sat a little cave, next to a waterfall. The waterfall crashed down into a little pool of crystal clear water. I stood with Shigure just staring at it. I wasnt even sure if he was still barking or not. I just looked around the tranquil place.

"Zac." I heard a voice call my name. I looked around, confused, until I heard the voices get louder. I quickly grabbed Shigure and ran into the cave. Once I sat him down, he ran off into the dark, and I listened to the voices.

"What about him?" one of the voices asked the other. I recognized the voice. It was... Oh what was her name... Popuri!

"What do you think of him?" the other asked. Another girl. Ann?

Popuri laughed "He's kinda cute. But, he seemed a little lost when I talked to him."

"Well, he only just got here." Ann defended. I felt a bit flattered.

"What do YOU think of him, Ann?" Popuri asked.

There was a pause. I peered around the mouth of the cave. They both stood with their backs to me, looking at the waterfall. Popuri, her long pink hair obscuring all of her body, stood with Ann, the braid in her hair swaying back and for as she thought, seeming a bit uneasy.

"I have to go." Ann said. She turned and quickly walked back down the path. Her face was hidden so I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset. Popuri sighed, gave a giggle, then followed after her. Once they were both gone, I sighed.

"What a mess." I said aloud. I looked around for Shigure, only to not find him where he should be, "Shigure!" I called out. My voice echoed in the little cave, but it was all I heard come back to me. Then, I could hear his little feet padding away as he ran over to me. With a sigh I knelt down and patted his head, "You little rascal." I told him. He was covered in dirt that flew off when he barked. I just shook my head and walked out, "Come on."

With Shigure back to being at my side, we found our way back to the main road. The sun lit up the road now, so i could see a bit better. Up ahead, there was a house. A log cabin of sorts. I started to head towards it, when I heard a scream, or rather a yell, from the other side of it.

"AARRGHH!"

Avoiding any sort of contact with something scary, I quickly grabbed a barking Shigure and ran the other way, leading me to yet another little source of water.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat Shigure down by the water and looked around. It was a small lake, a little island in the center, and different types of flowers all around and in the grass. It wasn't as peaceful as the waterfall seemed to be, but it was nice.

"Ah, you must be Zac," a voice spoke out to me. I turned and looked over my shoulder. A guy in a white lab coat "Elli told me you stopped by yesterday."

I nodded with a smile and walked over to him, "Then you must be the doctor she spoke of. Yeah, I'm Zac." I held my hand out to him.

The man smiled and shook my hand, "Trent. I'm the doctor in town, so I apologize if I missed your visit. I've been quite busy."

I looked around once he let my hand go and shrugged, "Then what are you doing out here?" I asked him. If he's the only doctor in town, shouldn't he be at the clinic?

Trent just smiled and held up the plant he held in his other hand, "When I have free time I like to come out here and to Mother Hill to pick herbs. We run out so often, I try to come out here when I can and pick more."

I nodded, it made sense to me. Then, what he said locked into my brain, "Did you say 'Mother Hill'?" I asked him. Maybe I could finally accomplish that childhood dream I had.

He nodded, "Just up ahead. Thats what the locals call the little mountain. Its said to be where the Harvest Goddess watches over the town." he explained.

And there was the Harvest Goddess again. Guess I was going to have to get used to it since I live here now.

"Anyway," Trent started, smiling at me again, looking like he had other business, "I should get going. Can't stay away for too long, y'know?" he laughed.

I smiled and nodded, "I guess your right. See you around then." I told him, waving as he walked off.

"Hopefully not!" he called back with a laugh. Ah, doctor humor. I just laughed and waved back to him. I looked up the way he had pointed and started up there.

"Come on, Shigure!" I called. Of course, the crazy dog ran ahead of me, barking like a nut. I ran after him with a smile on my face. I felt a bit excited. The place I couldn't get to when I was younger was just a running distance away!.

I knew it was Mother Hill as soon as I reached it. It wasn't so much a mountain, as it was a really big hill. Shigure didn't dare go near the top though. He stood near the bottom, just shaking. Okay, I have to go up there, I thought, and ran quickly.

The top of the hill was just as amazing as I thought.

I stood on top, or as close to the top as I could get, feeling the wind rush through my hair, and looked down at the town. It was an amazing sight.

"Come on Shigure!" I called, hearing him bark back at me "You can see the whole town from here. And look! There's our house! Ha-ha!"

I'll admit, that was the most fun I had had in this little town since I got there. I didn't know then, that that was only the beginning for me. My head full of innocent and child like dreams, I was just amazed at the sight. I even began to believe that the harvest goddess really did watch over the town from that spot. Though, I only believed that while I was up there.


	11. Chapter 11

All at once, I found myself walking down the streets of town towards the church. Shigure stayed back at the house, preoccupying himself with something else. Probably a stray cat. Even though he was a dog, I felt better going by myself anyway. Past the Inn, I tried to keep myself from going inside. I had something else I needed to do. Would it seem weird if I went in again?

I shook my head and pressed on. After the church.

Finally I reached the church at the top of the hill. As I walked in front of it, I could see a little graveyard towards the back. There weren't many graves. I began to wonder how many people had actually lived in this town. I shook my head and just headed inside the doors.

I felt more uncomfortable in there than I did at Doug's Inn. It could have been guilt. I mean, I never went to church before. I am not really all that religious. But, this town seemed different than the rest of the world, somehow. Maybe I could start going to church... Or maybe I could just make another false promise to myself and say I will. I did have a tendency to do that.

"Ahh, what have we here?" came a calm voice. I looked up to see the priest walking towards me. He didn't look much older than me. I walked the rest of the way towards him, still uneasy about the whole thing, "Zac, right?" he said.

I nodded, "Thats right. I guess you heard about me." I rubbed my head. It didn't surprise me though. Small towns usually mean things get around quickly.

The priest nodded "Cliff mentioned you yesterday. Something you said seemed to have brightened his spirit a bit."

So Cliff was coming here. I was curious as to why he had come, but I figured he was just praying he would get by. If that were it, I wasn't going to ask.

"My name is Carter. You can just call me that, if you would like." he said. He gave a friendly smiled as he turned and headed back to the back of the church, "Now, was there something you needed?" he asked me. I followed him so he didn't have to shout, "You looked a bit lost when you walked in."

I nodded as I stood before him, "I was a good friend of Daren's, when he was alive."

Carter nodded, "God rest his soul." he said with a sigh, "He really was a good man."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know that." He left me an entire farm to start my own life. Me. The one who barely knew the man, yet knew him best, "I was wondering where he was buried." I shrugged, "I never got to say goodbye to him."

Carter smiled, "Of course. The graveyard is just out back. I'll show you."

I nodded as I followed him back out the front door of the church. I had to cover my eyes from the sunlight as it shone over the trees. It must have gotten to be later than I thought. It was a long walk up here from my house, after all. From on top of that hill, I could see the Inn, obstructing the view to the farm. Maybe I would stop by there on the way home.

"Come, Zac." came Carter's voice, "Its just over here." 


	12. Chapter 12

As it turned out, the graveyard was a lot bigger than I thought.

The whole backside of the church was a graveyard with a memorial to the Harvest Goddess in the center. There was that feeling in my stomach again. I just didn't know what it was about that woman. Maybe she was a real woman, but a goddess. I shook my head once. You're speaking nonsense, Zac, I had to tell myself. I made sure Carter didn't see me, or sense my denial. Last thing I need is the only priest in town to know of my doubts.

Carter stopped in front of a few gravestones and just turned to me. He had a friendly sort of smile, "Here is his grave." he said, gesturing to the headstone.

I stepped forward and looked at it. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at the name. The stone read, "Daren, A dedicated farmer, and friend to all."

Just as I gathered my bearings again and thought this out, the gravestones all looked a little close together. I looked at Carter, a curious gleam in his eyes as he watched me, "Is he buried here?" I asked him, "This graveyard seems awfully small to have so many graves."

Carter gave a warm laugh and shook his head, "It is indeed small. Which is why we don't bury anyone. The earth is too scarce for us to throw it all away like that." he looked up at the sky, "When a person passes on, a ceremony is held at the beach and the body is sent out to sea. No matter what the season, everyone gathers and lights the way for the soul with tea-light and moonstone flowers." he smiled back at me again, "Its been our tradition for ages."

I tilted my head. They never buried anyone? I guess in such a small town, that sort of thing seemed normal. I looked back at the headstone, trying to think of what I could possibly say to him, if he wasn't even here.

"Well, I should leave you to your thoughts." Carter said.

I smiled at him and nodded, he shaking my hand, "Thank you, Carter." was all I could think to say. Once I did, he smiled and walked off back down the path and into the church. I looked down at the headstone and knelt before it. Well, it wasn't really disrespectful since he wasn't really buried there.

"Old man..." I started. I gave a chuckle at my own naivety, "I wish I knew what to say. I mean, you gave me a new home out here." I looked up at the sky, "You gave me everything, and there's no way I could possibly thank you."

The quiet of the little graveyard started to give me chills as I stayed longer. It almost felt as if the wind were speaking to me, in a gentle voice. Just whispering in my ear.

"Your life begins." a soft whisper rang in my ears. I jumped and looked around. Immediately, the first thing I looked at was the statue in the center. The harvest goddess.

"My life... begins?"


	13. Chapter 13

I still had the awkward feeling as I left the church. Everything that had happened in the cemetery had me a bit on edge. What was that voice? Was my subconscious just telling me what I already knew? This was a new start for me, maybe that's all it was. Just my imagination. That's all it was. I just needed to clear my head, that's all. The beach Carter mentioned might be a good place to start.

The only place I hadn't been was through the square and down the path I didn't recognize. So, that was where I started.

Once I got to the square, there were more people there. It looked like older women, maybe wives of the older people. though, there was a younger girl there too. Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid them. Not that I was being rude or anything, I just don't know anyone so I don't know what to say to them. Once I got close enough, they called out to me.

"Hey!" one of the older women called, making me stop. She had pink hair like Popuri. I could only guess she was her mother.

I walked over to them, slowly. The other two older women smiled and me and the girl just looked shyly away. "Hello, there." I said, not really sure what to say.

The pink haired woman just smiled, "You must be Zac." she said "I heard Popuri talking about you. I'm Lilia, her mother."

I nodded, "I am. Its a pleasure to meet you." I said, keeping up the polite. Maybe I could get by with some excuse...

Lilia just smiled, looking friendly. Like almost everyone here.

The short black haired woman smiled at me next, "My name's Manna. My husband Duke and I own the winery next to the Inn."

The other dark haired woman smiled too as she spoke "I'm Anna, and this is my daughter Mary." she said, gesturing to the young girl beside her.

The girl, Mary, looked at me, but just nodded and turned away quickly. She seemed really shy to me. I just smiled "Its a pleasure to meet you all, but I should really be going."

The women seemed amused. "Oh? You're busy already, Zac?" Manna asked me.

I rubbed my head, "Well, I do have a lot of work to do... You know, I have a huge farm to restore."

"All by yourself?" Lilia asked.

I shrugged, "Unfortunately. But, its not all bad. I don't mind."

"You just need a girlfriend." the three of them giggled. I felt uncomfortable again, my face growing hot.

Anna put her arm around Mary and the other around me, "Why not Mary? You both seem pretty shy."

Mary looked at her and blushed bright red. I rubbed my head and looked at Mary. She was cute, but she was quiet. I mean, I haven't even heard her talk yet. I just shrugged Anna's arm off and looked at her "You're kind, really, but I should be going." I started to step back, then walked quickly towards the path to the beach. That was an awkward conversation I needed to get away from. As I headed off, I could hear them still talking about me, giggling and picking on poor Mary. maybe I would get around to actually talking to her. Maybe when the older women aren't around.


	14. Chapter 14

The salty air hit me before I even could see the sand. It reminded me of the places my parents had taken me before this tiny town. Up and down the coast, we went. So many beaches and people. It was a sight, that was for sure. But, I, being the spoiled little city kid I was, refused to stay or even make any friends. It would figure that the one person I became close with was seventy years older than me. At least that much. he never did tell me how old he was.

I stepped down the few steps from the road and finally hit the sand. Even though I was wearing boots, the sand felt good on my feet. I hadn't realized just how much walking I was really doing until I just relaxed. As I walked down towards the water, I could see two little shacks. Both seemed like they weren't open, if they were even shops. And then there was a little pier. No boat, but it was indeed a pier.

I shook my head and laughed at myself. I swear, I'm becoming more foolish as time goes on. As I looked up at the sky, the clouds floating on by in a sea up above, I sighed. It was quiet here, though the whole town was, but there wasn't anyone here. And I liked that.

"Oh, hey Zac!" I jumped as I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned and smiled. It was Ann.

"Hey," I greeted as she walked over to me, "Ann, right?" I asked. Of course I knew what her name was. I had a trick to remembering names. It was all in association. With Ann, I thought of spilled wine.

Ann smiled at me, "You remembered." she said, "I was surprised to see you out here. I was heading out to your place, actually."

I smiled and gave a curious look "Oh? What for?"

She smiled and held up a folded white shirt. My folded white shirt, "I was gonna give you your shirt back." she said. I took it from her and she sighed, "I was hoping for more of a break though. I'm exhausted."

I shrugged, "You could just chill here with me. I'm in no hurry." I told her. Did I really want to be alone? Probably not. Nothing good ever came out of loneliness. Besides, I didn't mind spending time with Ann. She may be one of the only ones that seem more or less normal.

She debated for a moment, looking back to the road, "Well..." she seemed to think for a moment, then looked back at me and shrugged, "Sure, I guess I can stay for a little while."

I smiled and nodded, "Great! Come on." I said. I turned and started to walk towards the pier. She hurried and followed beside me, almost falling in the sand. She seemed really klutzy. Well, definitely klutzy. I held up my shirt that she gave me. The wind blew by then and I caught the scent I had before. The scent of home. I couldn't help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15

It could have been hours we were sitting there, I never noticed if the sun was up or not. All I knew is that I was sitting on that pier, talking with Ann about basically everything. She told me about the town and about all the people I hadn't seen yet.

"What about that kid at the black smith?" I asked her, questioning more people, "Or the one at the Inn, um.. Cliff." I smiled.

She smiled at me and just laughed "Well, you clearly know Cliff. But, the other is Gray. He tries so hard to impress his grandfather, Saibara. Saibara is the blacksmith. And he's a master."

I leaned back on my hands and looked at her curiously, "Why is he trying to impress him so much?" I asked.

Ann shrugged, "I don't know. I don't see him very much except for when he comes in with Saibara."

I nodded and we sat in quiet as I thought about it. When I saw Gray, he definitely seemed to be trying to impress the old man. He seemed really down too. And in a hurry.

I looked at Ann again, "And Cliff?"

Ann tilted her head and looked at me, "I don't know much about Cliff. He came to the Inn not too long before you, trying to find work." she frowned, "Not much work in such a small town like this one. He's been so down since he realized that. Now he just spends all his time at the church. Carter tries his hardest to keep him in good spirits."

I frowned, "That poor guy. He did seem really upset about something."

Ann nodded. She smiled then, "But, something you said to him actually made him smile. He said you would try and find him work."

I rubbed my head with a slight smile, "Well, I hate to see anyone so down. I mean, if I find something, i'll let him know, but..."

Ann sighed and looked ahead, "I know. No work."

I looked ahead too and we were both looking out to the water. The ocean seemed at peace, the waves just crashing against the pier gently. As the wind blew by, I looked at her, the wind blowing stray pieces of her hair from her face. She stared out at the ocean with a sort of curious longing. I wonder what it was?

I down at the water, as a thought crossed my mind, "What are you supposed to do when someone dies?" I asked quietly. I saw her turn towards me as I spoke, "How can you let go when you couldn't even say goodbye?"

Ann was quiet for a moment, then sat back on her hands like I did, and looked down at the water too. I looked over at her as she spoke, "Well, I don't know about that, but, I know how it feels to lose someone and not know how to deal with it. I lost my mother when I was really young, So I don't really even remember her."

I gave a sympathetic frown, "I'm sorry for that. It must be harder to lose someone that close."

She looked at me and gave a little smile, "Its alright. I mean, I can tell my dad suffers more than I do. But thats probably just because he remembers her. But, he tries to be strong."

I nodded. I never realized she lost someone like that. But, she said she doesn't even remember her. Maybe thats why she's always so upbeat.

She shrugged, "You lost someone close, even if you weren't really related. It still hurts, doesn't it?"

I frowned and looked down "I should have come to visit sooner." I said, my whole being filled with regret, "Its been so long since I've actually seen him. And...now I never will again." I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. No, not in front of anyone. Be strong, Zac.

I hear her jump up to he feet then. She grabbed my arm and I had to look up at her. She smiled and said, "Come on, let me make you something to eat back at the Inn."

I smiled at her and nodded as I stood up too, "Thanks." I told her. She shook her head with a smile sn dragged me by my wrist. I couldn't help but start laughing as we walked. And not too long after, she laughed too. 


	16. Chapter 16

Honestly, sometimes I start to wonder how I get myself into messes like these.

It all started when we got back to the Inn. Before we even got back, it started to rain. Hard. That must have been why I hadn't noticed the sunlight before. So, by the time we actually got inside the Inn, we were both soaking wet. Seems like every time I go to the Inn, I will probably end up leaving in someone else's clothes. My clean extra shirt was even soaked.

Ann's dad, Doug just laughed at us as he ran over with towels, "Guess you guys got caught up in that spring storm." he said.

I took the towel with a sigh and rubbed my head. I walked with Ann and Doug to the bar in the back. There was already someone sitting there, an older guy in a blue uniform. Police? Guess even a small town needs a patrol officer. Doug went behind the bar and said something to the man, looking up at us as we walked over. The man turned and smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be Zac." the man said, "The mayor has spoken a lot about you. I'm Harris, local authority."

I nodded as I left the towel to drape around my neck, "Nice to meet you. You must have your work cut out for you. This place seems so quiet."

Harris chuckled, "Well, pretty much. Most of the time its quiet. But, occasionally something will happen. Its usually one of the kids acting up."

I nodded "I see." I felt so awkward I didn't even notice Ann wasn't beside me anymore, then I noticed Doug handing me more clothes.

"You can change into these," he said, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

I looked down at the clothes he handed me. It was a worn white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. I sighed, "Where can i change?" I asked him.

"Upstairs, the room on the right is empty I believe."

I nodded and headed for the stairs. I looked up, trying not to think about the eyes watching me as I did. I felt uncomfortable enough without Harris and Doug watching me as I left the room. I just knew they were waiting so they could talk about me. I really hated when people were like that. Thankfully, I couldn't hear them as I reached the top of the stairs.

There was a little hall that lead down a ways. It looked like there were two rooms, one on the left and one on the right. I looked towards the door on the right, the one Doug had said was open, and headed over there. The rain beat hard against the window at the end of the little hallway. The wind blowing against the window, it was a real storm out there. I sighed, hoping Shigure would be alright until I got home.

Finally exiting my thoughts, I went into the room and changed. There were beds lining the wall, and a table against the opposite wall with a few chairs. This seemed like a strange Inn. I shook my head with a sigh and sat on one of the beds, after sitting my wet clothes on the table, along with my hat. Sometimes I forgot I even wear a hat. I almost never take it off, so I seem like a completely different person. I dried my hair out with the towel and stood again. Well, no use staying in this room by myself. As I headed out of the room, leaving the towel and my clothes behind, I could hear the voices again.

This time there was another voice in addition to the three I already new were there. It sounded like Cliff.

"Its sure raining hard out there, isn't it?" boomed Doug's voice. I stood at the top of the stairs, keeping hidden so they wouldn't see me. They must have been talking low before, I could hear them clearly now.

"Are you hungry, Cliff?" came Ann's voice. I peeked around the corner, keeping myself in the shadow. I could see Doug and Ann standing behind the bar, Harris and Cliff sitting on the other side. Cliff was rubbing his own head with a towel before putting the towel on his shoulders. He just shook his head and looked down.

"You gotta eat something, kid." Doug said. Cliff just shook his head again. He looked really down about something. I frowned, feeling a bit bad for the guy.

Harris stood up then "Well, this storm may be bad, but I need to get out and make sure everyone else is alright. Thanks for everything, Doug." he said. Doug nodded at him, then he walked back out the front door.

The silence stretched on between Doug, who stood behind the bar with his arms folded, Cliff, who still just sat at the bar, looking really sorry for himself, and Ann, who walked out of my sight to somewhere I couldn't see. I leaned forward, trying to get a better look, when my foot slipped, sending me down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

After what seemed like forever falling down the stairs, I landed on my butt and rubbed my head. Ow... was all i really thought. I didn't even consider the eyes that were on my back. Not until Ann ran over to me.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Zac?" she asked, kneeling beside me. She looked up the stairs, then back at me, "That was a pretty nasty fall."

I just laughed nervously and stood up, "I-I'm fine..." I said, still rubbing my head. Ann stood up and looked at me, but I just shook my head, "I didn't fall far..." I lied. I walked back towards the bar before she could say anything else and sat in the chair beside Cliff. He looked at me, a little concerned, but I just shook my head again. Then, the silence stretched on, the sound of the storm outside filling the room.

Neither Ann nor Doug seemed bothered by the silence. Cliff just looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. Was I the only one who felt really uncomfortable? Cliff stood up then and just mumbled something about going up to bed. I knew it wasn't too late, but maybe the silence really did bother him. I watched him as he walked up the stairs. I heard Doug say something to Ann.

"Don't use any of those electronics!" he yelled back to her. I guessed she was in the back room, "Just make a sandwich!"

She yelled something back that sounded like and "Okay!" or "Alright!" They seemed to know what they were doing. They were used to these storms I guessed. I leaned on my arm on the bar and just sighed. I started to understand how Cliff was feeling. He's been here longer, but he didnt seem like he quite fit in. But then, what did I know about him? He never even really talked to me much. Maybe i could go up and talk to him.

Before I could stand and even consider it, Ann came back out with a few sandwiches on a plate, "Heres some food for everyone!" she chimed, "I'm sure your hungry." She sat one down in front of me and I just nodded my thank you. She gave another to Doug then added, "I'll go check on Cliff. I'm sure he's hungry too." and with that, she headed off up the stairs.

I took a bite of the sandwich and looked at it curiously. Was it just lettuce on bread? No... there was a little meat. I just shrugged and sat it down.

"This storm may last a while." Doug said, breaking the silence. I kinda wish he never said anything. After he said that, all the lights went out and the whole place was dark, "Aw damn!" he hissed. He sighed and patted my head "Stay there."

I nodded and he let me go, heading off somewhere. There was no light coming in from anywhere. It was then that I wondered why the place had no windows. I stood up, keeping my hand on the bar. The rain and wind sounded harder than before.

But the scream could be heard over it all.

I looked towards where I knew the stairs were. I could tell it was Ann that screamed. Without thinking, I ran towards the stairs, making it without incident, and skipped stairs as I headed for the top. In the dark, it was a miracle I didn't fall. The little hall was lit by the dark sky outside and the occasional lightning. It gave me a weird feeling as it lit up each time. I shivered and started towards the door on the left.

"Wah! Not again!" Ann screamed again. I turned around and saw the other door cracked. There was a candle lit in the room and I could see Ann and Cliff sitting on the bed.

Cliff put his hands on either side of Ann's face "Calm down, okay?"

Ann nodded and put her hands on his "O-Okay..."

I couldn't take it. I turned away and stood beside the door. My foot hit something and I tried not to yell out. I looked down and saw it was just my clothes, folded and neat, my hat sitting on top. I picked them up and shoved my hat on backwards. Once I turned the corner, the lights had come back on and I could hear Ann and Cliff talking, then they were laughing. I just shook my head and ran down the stairs. I didn't care if I fell. I didn't even look back as I opened the front door and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Still not sure what possessed me to go outside during that dangerous storm. How did I get into this situation? Maybe you can tell once I've finished. Oh yes, there's more to this night.

I stood outside the Inn, hanging onto my hat, and trying not to get blown over. I knew which way i had to go to get home, so I headed that way. the wind refused to let me get home. It blew against me, as if telling me to get back inside. I almost got to the corner when an updraft sent me flying against a wall. Or rather, a door. I hit it pretty hard and passed out.

...

I wasn't sure where I was, or even what happened to me, but I could hear someone calling my name. It was a woman, and her voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes as tried to sit up. My head hurt, again. I rubbed my head and looked around where I was. It was a little house, and there were two faces looming over me.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright!" came the female voice. I looked up and saw it was Manna. Which meant the man was probably Duke.

"Wha...?" I started, looking around. My head was pounding. If I came out of this night without a concussion, it would be a miracle, "What happened?" I managed to ask.

Manna shrugged, "We don't know. You must have gotten caught in the storm. We heard you bang on our door, then found you passed out."

"You're either brave or foolish." the man, Duke said.

Manna tapped his shoulder, then smiled at me, "This is Duke, my husband."

I sat up with a sigh, keeping my hand on my head. The rain was still coming down hard, the sound left a ringing in my ears, "Damn..." I grimaced and sighed. I wished I could just go home. And a part of me wished my home was still back in the city.

"Here," Duke said. He walked across the room to the little kitchen and returned with a glass. He handed it to me. It had a dark liquid in it that smelled, well, like grape almost.

I shook my head and gave it back to him, "Sorry, I really don't drink." I told him. My head already hurt, the last thing I wanted was wine.

Duke just smiled at me, "Come on, it'll make you feel better." he said as I turned away from him. I just shook my head.

"No offense, but I know better now-" I turned sharply and the glass fell out of his hand, "Oh im sorry!" I told him.

Manna just smiled and went to get a rag, "Don't worry! Happens all the time." she said.

I looked down at the spill, "It won't stain, will...it.." I started, slowly lowering my hand. The spill made me remember. Remember that I don't belong here. Remember that I was just fooling myself thinking any town like this needed someone like me. I shook my head and looked away as Manna came back over.

"Nah, it won't stain. This kind of thing is to be expected in a winery. The house already smells like wine all the time." she said as she cleaned up the mess. She laughed as she worked, "There." she said when she was done. I looked down and saw the floor was pretty much the same color.

I looked at Manna "On second thought, bring me another glass." I told them. They both smiled and looked delighted that I had asked. They brought over a couple bottles and a few glasses and poured some. If I was going to end this day, I might as well have ended it right.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know what time it was when I came to, but my head was still pounding as I stared at the ceiling. Was it the same ceiling? At that moment, I couldn't tell. My vision was blurred until I lifted my head and looked around. I was on the floor, on my back, an empty bottle of wine broken beside me. I looked around me as I stood, leaning on the couch. I put my forehead to the couch before standing any more. It just hurt. The bright side was it sounded like the storm had stopped. I sighed as I stood up straight. Manna and Duke were on the couch, fast asleep. I figured it was really late. I rubbed my head, then looked up. Where was my hat? Looking around the house, I didn't see it. What... happened to me?

I shook my head and grabbed my clothes, heading outside. My hat would turn up, I would just look in the morning. Once I was outside, I could see morning was coming. The sky was brighter. It must have been early morning. I should be waking up now.

"Ugh..." I groaned, looking down. It was then, I noticed the red on my shirt. It would have really freaked me out, if it hadn't smelled like grapes and wine. I sighed and just headed home.

Finally, I made it back. I felt a hangover coming, like new years last year when I started drinking. Of course, that was why I never wanted to drink again. Apparently, nothing good ever came out of it. But I don't remember a thing. From that night, or from last. I just hope I didn't do anything bad.

Of course, when Shigure saw me coming, he started barking. I grimaced and raised a hand to him, afraid to talk incase it got worse. I didn't bother to even look at the rest of the farm. I'm not a farm boy, I don't belong here. Never will.

The comfort of my dusty, old bed couldn't have come soon enough. I made sure to lock my door as I walked in. Then, I just fell over onto the bed, face first into the pillow. It felt SO good.

Then came the knock on my door. I ignored them, hoping they'd go away, hoping Shigure would bark and scare them off, hoping for anything! Still they knocked and Shigure didn't bark. Then came the voice.

"Zac? Are you home?"

Why couldn't anyone leave a guy alone? It was Ann, and she wasn't alone.

"Maybe he's wreaking havoc somewhere." came another voice. I couldn't quite pinpoint it...

"I'm sure he can explain what happened." An defended. Oh god, what did I do?

"If he's even home, then we'll get out answers." Popuri too? Damn, I knew I was going to die. Three girls came to my house, probably to kill me for something. What did I do?

I sighed. They weren't going to leave, so I had to get up. My head still felt like it was going to split in two. I started for the door, walking slow so as not to make my head explode.

"Shh, listen." the mystery voice said.

All three of them were quiet. I stopped before I reached the door and remembered my shirt. I quickly grabbed the clean one Ann gave me back and exchanged it before I unlocked the door and opened it. It was a lot brighter outside and I had to cover my eyes to see the three of them, "Is there something I could help you with?" I asked them.

Once my eyes focused on them, I could see Ann in the middle with Popuri to her left and... Oh, Karen, to her right. Karen and Popuri had their arms folded and Ann looked confused. I couldn't help but look confused myself.

"Whats with the looks?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ann asked me.

I just looked at her and shook my head "Remember what?"

She just looked down and shook her head, "Forget it." she mumbled. For whatever reason, I felt really guilty. She looked up at me again, angry this time, "Oh, and don't forget your hat." she snapped, shoving my hat into my arms. It felt hard, like there was a rock inside it. She turned and stormed off. Popuri looked at me, but just rolled her eyes and followed after Ann, calling after her.

Karen leaned against the door and looked at me, "You really don't remember, do you?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "No, I don't."

Karen sighed, "Well, you came by the store last night, I was checking everything after the storm. Ann was running after you for some reason. I just stood by and listened. She seemed to be yelling at you about a broken window. But, you yelled back about how you didn't want any of this and how you didn't ask for any of this hurt, any of it."

I frowned. "I said all of that?"

She nodded "It was slurred, but it sounded like 'Broken window? Ha! What about me? I didn't ask to have all this dumped on me! I didn't ask to come here and find my best friend dead! I didn't ask to be hurt like this! What was I thinking? I don't belong..' Then you stormed off."

I looked down. Guess its all out then. But... what did I even mean by all that? I shook my head, "I don't belong here. That much is true."

Karen stepped close to me, her face really close to mine, "Come on, it was one little drunken rage. You can get through it, I'm sure."

I shook my head and gently pushed her back, "Just go, Karen. Forget about me." I told her, closing the door on her disappointed, confused face. 


	20. Chapter 20

So tell me, how in the hell did all of this happen?

I sat in the bed, just staring at the ground. My hands on my head, gripping my hair, ready to pull it out of my head. My hat, the rock that had been inside it, and my rucksack all sat beside me. Shigure was at my feet, just staring up at my face. I don't even know what I looked like, but he seemed a bit scared. I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of everything.

I flipped out and broke a window after drinking a little wine. Wait... I always get sick when I drink. At what point was that? I couldn't remember. i don't even remember saying those awful things. What was I thinking? Since I came here, I guess I sort of had a crush on Ann. She was nice, understanding, and she reminded me of home. Maybe that's where I needed to be... At home. It was clear I don't belong here. I was in way over my head. What did I know about any of this? This farm, this town, these people! I couldn't take any of it!

I stood up and grabbed the rock, chucking it across the room. It hit the wall with a crash. I shook my head and packed all of my things, everything I had. Which wasn't much. It all fit in my rucksack. Before I slipped the bag onto my back, I looked at the endtable where my journal laid. Reluctant to leave it, I grabbed it and the note Daren left me.

"I'm sorry, Daren." I muttered to the old photograph, "I just... can't do it."

"Be strong, Zac."

I looked around. The same voice from before, the one that told me my life was starting. I know I have to be strong, but, I don't know how. I was never ready for this. I never wanted this. I shook my head and headed out the door into the evening.

...

So much time had gone by, I didn't even realize it was almost night already. I looked out over the dark farm one last time. It seemed a lot bigger. The barn was rundown, and I realized I never even went in there. I shook my head and looked away, down the road. I've only been here three days, so this felt like giving up. I don't like to give up, but... I don't belong here. I looked down to see Shigure sitting at my feet. I smiled at him as he barked at me.

"Come on, boy." I said, picking him up, "We're out of here."

He just barked up at me as I started to walk. The dark served as a blanket of protection, so that no one would see me as I walked to the Mayor's house. He should be the one to know I'm leaving.

I looked up as I passed the road to the blacksmith, then the road that led to the Inn...and the winery. I shook my head and stuck to the shadows. I heard a door close, and Shigure barked. I didn't look back, but ran ahead.

I knew the last house on the corner was the library-Thankfully Daren had a map in the house- so it was the house next to it. I set Shigure down as I reached the house. I sighed and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened to the little man, looking confused and happy all at once, "Oh, Zac. A bit late to be out, don't you think?" he smiled at me.

I rubbed my head and looked away, "Well, I didn't want anyone to see me..." I started. He looked even more confused, but I just shook my head, "Can I come in for a moment?" I asked.

The Mayor nodded, "Of course, come on." He stepped further inside and held the door open for me. With a sigh, I stepped inside with Shigure.


	21. Chapter 21

As I told the mayor what I came for, he sat, looking really disappointed.

"Your minds made up then?" he said somberly.

I wasn't looking at him. I stared at the wall on the other side of the room. I glanced over at him then, "I don't belong here. This town is better off without me." I looked at the wall again, my face as blank as it could be, "I need to know who I am before I can start a life like this."

The mayor jumped to his feet and walked over to me, "But you can't turn on this town!" he said, his frown deep set into his face, "Everyone here depends on the work the farm brings! There has always been someone to run it. Without the farm, a lot of people would go out of business."

I shook my head as I stood and started for the door, "Look, you all were just fine before I got here. Just face the facts! No one would miss me!" I turned away from him and opened the door. As I did, I heard him say quietly:

"That's not true... Everyone would miss you."

I just shook my head and closed the door behind me, after Shigure was out. He was being awfully quiet. I had a feeling he understood what I was going through. I looked down the street, something drawing my eye. The only light that was on was the one in front of the church. I grimaced, then sighed. Going back the other way would take too long... and the road just before the church headed towards the Inn. I shook my head and headed towards the church.

...

The church looked even angelic at night. Only, it was more of a dark angel kind of feel. The church itself felt comfortable during the day, but now I didn't even want to look at it. I turned away and started to walk off, when Shigure started barking and ran off behind the church.

I looked up and ran after him, "Shigure! Get back here!" I scolded, without being loud. I followed him all the way back to the graveyard in back of the church. He was stopped by a headstone when I reached him. He barked at me and I picked him up, "Don't run off like that." I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't want anyone to see us."

"Why is that, Zac?"

I froze and a shiver ran down my spine. Not because the voice was scary or creepy or who I didn't want to hear, he just surprised me. I turned and looked at him, sighing as I did, "I have my reasons, Carter."

The young priest tilted his head at me, looking still surprised to see me up. He had a flashlight pointed at me, so I couldn't tell how surprised, "What would those be?"

I shook my head and walked past him, Shigure shifting in my arms, "I don't belong here."

"So you'll just let Daren down, then?" Carter called just before I got too far. I stopped and just looked down. I never considered Daren. But then, I never asked for any of this.

Carter walked over and stood just behind me. I could see the light from the flashlight throwing my silhouette on the ground, "And the rest of the town?"

I shook my head, "You all don't need me." I looked back at him and just frowned, "I just... I don't belong here. That's just the truth. I'm a city boy, not a farm boy."

Carter shook his head, "You can be whatever you want to be." He looked me right in the eyes, locking me in place so I had to listen to him, "So, is that who you want to be?"

I hesitated for a moment, but looked away and confidently started back down the road. "Yes." I said aloud as I walked. I didn't look back to see if Carter shook his head, if he looked really disappointed, or if he had a look that would try and get me to change my mind. I just felt him follow me til I was back on the road.

"Then good luck, my son." came Carters voice, just before I heard the church doors close again.

I sighed and looked down again. It was clear that Carter was a good man. He didn't judge people based on the choices they make. I guess I started to admire him for that. it made me wonder if he were the only one that thought that way. But, I knew human nature. I saw it every day in the city. Endless lust, greed, and envy. The human race was always looking to better themselves by bringing other people down. Well, I wasn't going to bring anyone here down anymore. So, I was leaving.

I looked up confidently and headed to the only place I was sure I could get to the city by. Since I don't have a car.


	22. Chapter 22

The beach seemed to be the best place to just relax.

The boat was still there, but I had no idea who it belonged to. Nevertheless, I stepped out onto the pier and stared out over the ocean. The moon was beginning to rise over the horizon, lighting up the dark night. I sighed as the water sparkled with light from the stars and the moons glow. It was a truly amazing sight. One that distracted me from my thoughts and all my surroundings, so I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe I was just overreacting.

Just then, someone big grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes and tried to wriggle free. The man seemed pretty protective as he said, "What are you doing here, little man?" he said suspiciously.

I stopped trying to break free and raised an eyebrow. I knew that voice. I turned my head to look at him and pulled his big meaty hand off my mouth, "Gah, Zack, its me!" I told him.

Zack looked surprised, but let me go and pulled a flashlight out. He smiled once he saw it was me and laughed, "Zac! What are you doing out here?" he asked me, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I sighed and shook my head. I looked down to find Shigure, but saw he had jumped from my arms and sat on the sand, just barking at us, "Your dog there has a big mouth." Zack added.

I rubbed my head, "Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you. Or... Wait." I looked at him again, "What is it YOU'RE doing out here?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean? I'm doing my job." he pointed to the boat with his thumb, "That boat is how I get to the city."

"In the middle of the night?" That's the part that really seemed weird to me.

He just shrugged and stepped towards the boat, "My guy who buys everything I sell only has time in the evenings and at night."

I looked at him, suddenly hopeful. He could get me there, "So you could take me to the city?" I asked him, stepping forward. I think I was really desperate by that point.

He looked a bit confused, "Why do you want to go all the way out to the city?" he asked, "Do you not like it here?"

I looked away and shoved my hands into my pockets, "This just isn't for me. I really don't belong here." I said, shaking my head.

Zack was quiet as he prepped the boat to leave. He looked at me a few times, probably thinking of how he could respond. He looked at me after a moment and said "Tell you what, I'm running behind and I've got a full load on my boat tonight. Sleep on it and if you want to still leave tomorrow, I'll take you tomorrow night."

Before I could agree or deny it, he pulled away from the pier and waved to me, "You can stay at my place if you want!" he called, pointing to the house close to the pier. I sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. Shigure!" I yelled. Shigure came running over to me and followed as I opened the door to the little cottage and stepped inside.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day I woke up to sunlight shining in from the windows. Shigure laid beside me as I slept in Zack's bed. Zack had never come back last night, so I figured he would be back sometime today. Though, I had no way of knowing what time it was. I sat up, disoriented, and just yawned. Shigure's head pricked up and head jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He barked a couple times and looked at me.

"What are you barking about?" I asked him. He barked again and I stood, walking over to him. I knelt down beside him and patted his head. Then I could hear what he did.

Someone was coming.

I looked up and quickly locked the door. They were coming from the road so I knew it wasn't Zack. But I could hear them, two people, as they talked.

"I don't know what happened." the first voice said. I froze up, it was Cliff. That could only mean one thing.

"Did you talk to Carter?" the other voice said. Yeah, it was Ann. I leaned my head on the door and listened. Damn.

"He said he hadn't seen him either." Cliff said after a moment. Did Carter lie for me? Now, I feel bad.

I heard Ann sigh before she went on, "I just hope Zack knows. His boat is there so he has to be somewhere in town."

I tilted my head at her statement. So Zack did come back? Then where was he? I froze where I sat as I heard their footsteps on the wood porch. There was a knock on the door and I had to hold Shigures mouth shut so he wouldn't bark.

"Zack? Are you there?" Ann called. She sounded somehow distressed. Or maybe she was just sad, "Cliff and I were wondering if you saw the other Zac. He..." she hesitated and her voice sounded like it was away from the door for a moment, "The mayor said he wanted to leave. But, no one else has seen him."

There was quiet as the three of us seemed to try and figure out what to do next. There was a sigh outside and a few more footsteps. I pressed my ear to the door, as if I could just meld through it, but didn't want to. I was awful to her, but she didn't want to believe I was gone? Maybe she just wanted to know why I did what I did. And honestly, even I don't know why.

"Maybe Zack's somewhere in town." Cliff said, breaking the silence, "We can just go look for him. Maybe the other Zac is in town too."

Ann sighed again, "I hope so.." she said quietly to the door. I could hear it clearly as I felt my face grow hot. More footsteps then Ann said, sounding muffled, "Thanks Cliff. I'm glad you decided to help."

She must have hugged him. I just closed my eyes as he said, "Of course. I didn't want to see you so upset. Come on, lets go let Popuri and Karen know."

And with that, the two of them stepped off the porch and walked back down the beach. They talked quietly, but I didn't listen. I sat back and let Shigure go as soon as I knew they were gone. He just shook his head and looked at me, confused.

At that point, I knew what I had to do. Somehow, someway, I had already made my mark on these people. And if I left now, it seemed like everyone would be unhappy. I've already seen that in the mayor, in Carter, in Zack, and possibly in Ann and Cliff. I looked at Shigure and smiled. Maybe the voice was right. This was my new life. My new start. And I shouldn't just give up. Yeah, its worth a shot!

"Alright." I said, standing up, "I know what I'll do. If I want to live, I just need that farm. I'm sure its not as big as it seems!" I said with a laugh. Shigure barked happily along with me. I looked at the door with a determined grin. And maybe, just maybe, I thought, Ann would give me another chance.


	24. Chapter 24

Zack didn't come back until late afternoon, and I honestly didn't want to leave until I told him what I was doing. But, sitting around his little house was pretty boring. I tried playing with Shigure for a little while, but even he got bored and just walked away. Once I let him out for some fresh air is when I noticed Zack finally coming back. I smiled and ran out to meet him.

He seemed a bit suspicious as I approached him, but probably because I wanted to leave last time I saw him, "Whoa, whats up?"

I just grinned, I couldn't help it. I put my hands on my hips and looked a bit too proud, "I've made my decision."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, folding his big arms over. I swear, if I ever want to get some muscle, I'll just do whatever he does.

I nodded and smiled at him, putting a finger to my forehead as if I were saluting, "I'm going to stay. Its not right that I'm giving up so easily." I shrugged.

Now Zack was grinning too. He picked me up in a bone crushing hug and laughed "That's great! I know everyone will be happy to hear that!"

I tried to free myself from his grasp, until he realize he was killing me and put me back down. I sighed and looked at him, rubbing my head, "Well, the only one who really knows besides you is the mayor." I told him. Then I remembered what I had overheard earlier that day and frowned, "Oh... I guess everyone should know by now."

Zack nodded, frowning too, "I know you wanted it to be secret, but as soon as one person found out, everyone knew!" he waved a hand in front of himself, "Don't get me wrong! I never said anything. I was running late so by the time I got here, everyone else already knew."

I shook my head, "Don't worry. I knew you hadn't said anything. But, maybe if I act like I never was going to leave, just go back to working, maybe it'll all go away."

He smiled and slapped my back supportingly, though it kinda hurt, "I wish you luck, Zac."

With Zack's words in mind, I headed back home, Shigure beside me. I felt weird walking back down these roads again, but, It had to be done. I tried not to look up at the buildings as I walked, but, I was taking the back way home anyway, so there wasn't many buildings. But... there was the chicken farm.

I looked up at the house, only one window facing the street. From outside, I couldn't see anyone inside. But, I could hear the chickens outside, so I knew someone had to be out there with them. Approaching the opening that led into it, I could hear voices.

"It's whatever, you know." came Popuri's voice. The chickens all squawked after she spoke. She must have been feeding them.

"It is not." now that was Rick... her brother?

Popuri sighed. I peeked around the corner to see them standing around a little group of chickens, throwing feed at them. Their backs were to me. Popuri shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter because they will eat just about anything. Watch." she tossed more feed at the chicken.

Rick sighed too, shaking his head, "Well, its different when it's actually food their supposed to eat."

I shook my head. They were talking about the chickens. It seemed a bit silly to me. Shigure looked rared to go. I had to quickly scoop him up to avoid him running after the chickens. Once I knew both their backs were turned, I quickly ran past them. I hid behind a tree and started to walk when I heard them speak again.

"How's Ann?" Rick asked, a bit quieter than before. I stopped and looked back at them, curious now.

Popuri looked at him, "She's fine. If he wants to leave, then he can. Shes already been happy, angry, upset, and back to not caring. All in just a couple days."

Rick just shook his head as they both started to head back to the house, "Still, I mean, I feel kinda bad for the guy." he said. And they were both inside before I could hear Popuri's response. I sighed and started to walk again, shaking my head.


	25. Chapter 25

Well, lets just say I was wrong.

I stood looking out over the farm, my bag dropped beside me. It was starting to get dark, but the light shone bright over the farm. All of my little adventures had not made it any smaller. How in the hell did any old man work such a big farm? I sighed and put my hand over my face. My work was really cut our for me. Its just a good thing I played sports in high school!

I sighed again, heading for the little house that was my home. Sports? PLEASE. I was a total nerd in school. I had straight A's and no friends. Which, I guess is why my parents were so eager to bring me out here. I sighed a third time, for those of you counting, and headed inside, eager to get some sleep.

...

The next morning, Shigure woke me. I groaned and looked around the room. Dark. Of course. Sighing, I stood and rubbed my eyes. Another morning. I stood up with a smile and clenched my fist. Another morning. Finally determined, I got dressed quickly and headed outside.

Shigure seemed to smile at me and barked, jumping up and running off. I smiled at him as he ran off. I'll deal with him later. Today, I had to see what I was dealing with. So, I turned and faced the field.

And my moral immediately dropped.

In my life, I have seen a lot of things. I have seen a dog give birth, the Internet has also shown me some weird things, and I have seen a car accident right before my eyes. But, somehow that was nothing compared to this field. I have NEVER seen so many weeds in my life. And the field was just so big! My question of how any old man could take care of all of this suddenly increased to: how could ANYONE take care of all of this?

I pushed my sleeve up and gave my determined look across the field. "Well, I can't get anything accomplished just standing here." I grinned and charged into the field.

Over the next few hours or so, give or take a little while, I pulled weeds, pushed rocks, and tilled the land. By the time I stood up after those hours of work I did, the sun now shining in my eyes, I looked around the field... and saw I made almost no progress. I sighed. At the very least, I got a whole corner of the field finished. A bit frustrated, I started throwing the bigger rocks into a pile. Alright, guess I'm making a wall.

After a good hour of building a wall, I stopped. I laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky. The clouds floated past in a sea of blue sky. I put my arms behind my head and sighed. Maybe I could get used to this.

"It's your life."

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore that little voice. I didn't know who it was, where it came from, or if I should be concerned. I just shook my head and sat up. Ignore it, maybe it'll go away. I looked around the field and sighed as I stood. If I focused on the field, it would take forever. I wouldn't get anything done really.

I looked over towards the old barn and the other little building. I couldn't tell what it was. Smiling, I headed for the barn first. Well, whats the worst that could happen? I did need to check in there to see what I was working with.

Before I reached the corner of the barn, I looked down the road that led into town. I furrowed my eyebrow a bit. It felt like I was being watched. Shrugging, I just continued on my merry way.


	26. Chapter 26

The window at the front of the barn was the only source of light coming into the place. It was big and it smelled like cows and sheep and other farm yard animals. It looked like it there might have been some sort of fight in there. There was hay everywhere and a couple of the feed boxes were broken. I sighed, walking towards the back of the barn. This place was definitely going to be more work than I wanted it to be. The whole interior looked like it needed to be rebuilt. Woo, this was going to be fun.

...

After a long day inside and outside, I managed to pull most of the weeds and fix a few things here and there, I didn't even notice the lack of my little companion. It was late in the day and I was about to call it just that, when I noticed the quiet. There wasn't a sound.

"Shigure?" I called out. There was no barking to answer, so I headed towards the forest, searching the farm "Shigure!" I called again. I started to panic. Why wasn't he answering? I quickly ran into the woods, over the bridge, searching around. The darkness had already set in around the trees. It was too dark to be able to see anything. I shook my head and started back up the farm, towards town.

It would be the first time I went back into town after deciding I would stay. I was a little apprehensive. It was the same day still, and I knew no one really cared much to see me. But, I needed help. I needed to find Shigure. Who knows if something may have happened to him.

So, I found myself running down a path to destruction. I don't know what lead me where I ended up, but something told me to go to the Inn, and that's where I found myself walking into.

...

The bar in the Inn was opened til late at night, so the door was open when i went in. I didn't expect to see the faces I did, however.

Up at the bar, aside from Doug behind the counter, sat Zack, Harris, and Duke. They didn't seem to notice my entrance, and Doug gave me a sort of weird look. He looked towards the stairs, as I saw Cliff looking down at me from up them. It wasn't malicious, it just seemed curious. As I headed for the stairs, he disappeared.

"Cliff!" I called after him. As I rounded the top of the stairs, and the corner, I could see the light on in one of the rooms. And, of course, someone stepped out, Cliff behind her.

"Zac?" Ann said, giving me a surprised, upset, and somehow relieved look, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

I'll admit it, I was embarrassed. I just came for Cliff, but, I guess I couldn't avoid her. So, I tried to look pathetic, "I-I can't find Shigure..." I told her, "Please, I only came here to find help to find him. I-It's dark out and I'm worried something might get him. He's only a little puppy... Please..." I begged.

Cliff frowned as he watched me. He definitely agreed to help. I could see it on his face. But, Ann didn't look convinced.

"I'll help you," Cliff said, "I know what its like to lose a friend like that. Cain... was my best friend." he said. He looked down. He looked at me again, determined this time as he stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "So, I'll help you find your dog."

I smiled at him. Honestly, I didn't know who Cain was, but I really didn't care. I mean, Cliffs an okay guy, but, this is about me, not him. I looked at Ann, hoping she would agree too, "And you?" I asked her.


	27. Chapter 27

I have never felt a more awkward situation than the one I was in at that moment. Cliff was standing beside me now, and we were both looking at Ann, who didn't exactly look like she was willing to agree. Plus, we were standing near the top of the stairs, so I was sure that the guys at the bar were listening too. It was way too quiet down there. I didn't want to look to see if they were listening, and I really couldn't. My eyes were locked on Ann.

Ann finally sighed after what seemed like an eternity of silence. She turned away and just shook her head, "I'll keep watch here. You two can go run around in the dark." she said. Before we could say anything, she walked back down the hall.

I was a little hurt by that, but I didn't let it show. I guess I sort of deserved that. I looked at Cliff. He just shrugged and seemed to be on my side. With a sigh, I started down the stairs, "Come on." I told him. And, without looking back at the men at the bar, we headed out into the night.

...

"Shigure!"

"Come out, Shigure!"

Cliff and I spent most of the time searching in silence, aside from calling out for Shigure, who still we haven't heard anything from. I didn't really have any interest in talking, but, I guess I sort of didn't care, see as I sort of deserved it. I mean, who was I to ask for their help anyway?

As we passed the church, eyes on us, I could just tell, and headed through the town square, we started for the beach. I sighed just before we hit the sand. Cliff looked at me, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." he told me.

I looked at him. Through the dark I could see just him. But, I couldn't really see his face. I nodded and just looked up and down the beach, whistling for Shigure. After a moment of quiet, I sighed, "This is ridiculous. I mean, where would he go?"

Cliff said nothing.

I looked at him, then just shook my head and walked past him. If he wasn't going to contribute, then forget it. I was not about to just walk around in the dark talking to myself. Everyone probably already thought I was crazy.

Then we-I could tell Cliff was following me again- were headed down the path that led into the forest. Shigure wasn't in town, and we couldn't hear him, so why not try there. Of course, Cliff hadn't said a word to me. I didn't bother with him. He was dead weight to me at this point. The forest itself was dead enough, though. Not a single sound.

"Shig-!" I started to yell.

"ARRGHH!" a yell cut me off, followed by something hitting wood. Cliff and I both jumped. I looked at him, which was useless in the dark.

"H-Hello?" I called out. We started to walk again, towards the noise, which is always a good idea. As we walked, I heard familiar barking. I gave a relieved sigh before we turned that last corner.

"RAAHH!" the voice yelled again. Cliff and I stopped dead in our tracks and looked at the sight in front of us. There was a man chopping wood, the light from a lantern illuminating the space around him. He looked just about as muscular as Zack, but was shorter. Sittting beside him, with a stupid grin, was my dog.

We were both afraid to say anything, until the man finally looked up at us. I snapped out of my daze and took a step forward, "S-Sorry to bother you, but... That's my dog you have there."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked down at Shigure, "Really now?" he looked at me again, "And just who might you be?"

I sighed, "My name is Zac. I, uh, inherited the farm, I guess you could say." I told him, rubbing my neck. There was no other way to really say it. "The dog is Shigure. I brought him with me. He's a bit rambunctious. Shigure, come here now!" I hissed the last part at Shigure, who lowered his ears and walked over to me. He knew he was in trouble.

I scooped Shigure up in my arms as the man laughed, "Well well," he said with a grin, sitting his axe down, "Looks like you've got him whipped. Almost."

I smiled, "He's just a puppy."

The man smiled and shook his head, "Nevertheless, its nice to meet you. I'm Gotz. I do most of the construction for this little town."

"How come I've never seen you around town?" I asked him.

"I don't leave the mountains too often." he said, He folded his arms and looked past me, at Cliff I assumed, "Once upon a time, neither did you."

I looked back at Cliff. He looked away, almost embarrassed that Gotz was even talking to him. I wondered what it was Gotz meant, but I didn't bother to ask.

"Anyway," Gotz said, calling our attention back to him, "Its late, I have work to do, and you both need to get moving so I can." he said. It seemed harsh, but, we didn't care. At that point, I just wanted to go to bed. So, we headed out of the forest, finally.


	28. Chapter 28

After another long quiet walk, We reached the intersection at the Inn and my farm. My farm. Why is that still so weird to say?

I looked at Cliff, feeling awkward enough as it was, "Um... thanks for the help," What help? "Just let Ann know I found him." I turned and started down the path, "Not that she really cares anyway..." I muttered.

I didn't bother to look back as I walked away. It was really ticking me off that I thought that way. I mean, it didn't seem like she cared. But... still. It didn't seem fair to think that way when I couldn't prove it. But, what Cliff said made me stop in my tracks.

"Your probably right. But, what do you care if she doesn't care about you?"

I looked over my shoulder, but he had already started to walk away. He really just said that... What was going on here? I could feel Shigure starting to squirm, but I just stared at Cliffs back until I couldn't see him, which incidentally didn't take very long. So I was just staring at darkness. His words only confirmed what I had thought.

Cliff has a thing for Ann.

I scowled and turned away. Why did I suddenly care? Sure, Cliff seemed like a nice guy, but he also seemed like a jerk. And Ann clearly wanted nothing to do with me. What was I supposed to do? I shook my head. Like they say, only time will tell.

...

The next morning I woke bright and early. Which was strange for me, of course. But, I was starting to get used to it. I had tied a rope around Shigure's collar, a most likely useless attempt to teach him how to heel. But, I wasn't going to have him run off while we head into town. As we walked up that road, I felt that feeling like I was being watched again. Only, this time, I was pretty sure I was.

Shigure didn't even pull as we walked. Past the black smith.. Past the library.. Past the Mayors house.. I just kept my arms folded. There had to be a less awkward way to do this. As soon as I reached my destination, I sighed and walked inside. The Supermarket.

The market seemed really empty, aside from the couple standing in the back by the cash register. I got that uncomfortable feeling again. It seemed to happen a lot here. Everywhere except the winery... But I don't remember anything from that night. I shook my head, trying to forget that when the man in the back waved me over.

"Come on in! Don't be shy! Hey... are you Zac?" he asked.

I stepped forward as he approached me. He looked like a waiter the way he was dressed. What with his little mustache and his bow tie. I seriously started to feel concerned for the people here.

"Yeah, I'm Zac." I told him. I looked over his shoulder, towards the woman as she headed into a back room. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the man as he spoke to me again.

"I thought so. Karen had talked a bit about you. I'm her father, Jeff." He stepped back and grinned at me, "Now, since your here, is there anything I can help you with?"

Now, since all of what happened after that point doesn't really matter, I'm not going to describe it. I was going to leave that part out, but I felt like you had to know about Karens family, so I kept it in. However, nothing interesting happened. So, for the sake of saving your time and my paper, consider this chapter over.


	29. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

**A/N: It pains me to have to come to you guys and say this.**

**As most of you have noticed, this story has gone downhill. I'm writing this to let you all know that I will be re-writing it in the near future. Because, unfortunately, I wrote myself right into a hole that I can't get myself out of. I do hope everyone will read it! But, for now, I will be deleting this one soon and re-uploading it.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Ashlex In Pearl**


End file.
